Hand Axe
The is a Weapon in available at Age 2, as an alternative to the Short Sword, Polearm, Bat, Daggers, and Stick. Technical * The Hand Axe is available at Age 2 as an alternative to the Short Sword, Polearm, Bat, Daggers, and Stick. * Upon reaching Age 8, you can upgrade your the Hand Axe into the Great Axe. * The Hand Axe has a slightly longer range than the Tool Hammer. * It deals 30 damage, thus taking 4 hits to kill an enemy at full health if they don't heal. It does 15 damage to an opponent wearing the Soldier Helmet, taking 7 hits to them. * It allows the player to mine 6 Gold rather than 5 when hitting a Gold Mine. * It collects 2 per hit instead of 1 but has a slightly slower hit speed than the Tool Hammer and the Short Sword. (0.4 compared to 0.3) * The player does not lose movement speed when upgrading to the Hand Axe, so it remains faster than the Short Sword and the Katana. * Upon gathering 3,000 Resources with the Hand Axe, it turns into the Gold Hand Axe, after 7,000 Resources, the Diamond Hand Axe, and after 12,000 Resources, the Ruby Hand Axe. Strategy Using * You may want to use the Hand Axe to level up quickly. ** Bear in mind that the Daggers is actually better for this than the Hand Axe due to their faster attack speed, and they have superior combat capabilities as well. Still, you may want to choose the Hand Axe for its longer range, which could allow you to gather more resources if the sources are in close proximity to each other. * Avoid combat with the Hand Axe; use your speed to run away from an enemy. ** This will not be possible if your enemy has Daggers. (Unless you have the Booster Hat, Boost Pad, Shadow Wings or Monkey Tail and if the enemy doesn't have any of these items) * Pair the Hand Axe with the Crossbow or Repeater Crossbow in order to have an effective and a tool for gathering ammo fast. Also, if you are a good player, you can easily fend off opponents with the repeater crossbow. * Upgrade to the Great Axe as soon as possible unless you intend to use the Crossbow or Repeater Crossbow. * Choose the Hand Axe if you plan on doing a lot of building. Stick would be better, but you might choose Hand Axe so your weapon does enough damage to actually help in combat. * In combat, your greatest enemy will be players with the Daggers. You will not be able to run away from players with the Daggers, as they will have better movement speed. Instead, rely on your superior range to keep the enemy away via knockback. * In any combat situation, your best bet will be to use unconventional methods, such as with the Pit Trap and . * Since the Hand Axe truly is inferior in combat, it may be a good idea to get the Monkey Tail and rely on a ranged weapon and/or Pit Traps and . * As your greatest enemy in combat is users with daggers, place down the Teleporter to at the right time to teleport the dagger user away; this is also effective against other weapons such as the Polearm and Katana. Against * Due to its low DPS, the Hand Axe can be vulnerable to Pit Traps. * Polearm and Katana are good counters to the Hand Axe due to their long-range. * If going against a Hand Axe user, take care because if they have a Musket as a , you should watch out. * The Hand Axe allows players to be fast. Always try to keep a Pit Trap in front of you if you have a slower weapon like Katana or Polearm. * If chasing someone with the Hand Axe, use Daggers or Mc Grabby to catch up and kill them. Gold Variant The Golden Hand Axe is the golden version of the Hand Axe but with a sharper and sleeker axehead and a rounder back. It does 33 damage to enemy players and structures and is only succeeded by the Diamond Hand Axe in power. No changes in the swing rate or user speed are created beyond that. Diamond Variant The Diamond Hand Axe is the Diamond version of the Hand Axe with extremely sharp edges and stone covering over part of the diamond section. It does 35.4 damage to enemy players and structures and is not challenged in strength by the other previous variants. No changes in the swing rate or user speed are created beyond that. Ruby Variant The Ruby Hand Axe has three blades: one large curved red blade on the front, a small pointed blade sticking out from the top, facing slightly downward, and an arrow-like blade on the tool's backside. The handle is dark black, and there is a gold ore under the big blade. Real Life Equivalent * Axes were used as weapons in ancient and medieval times and were effective, so it is fitting that axes deal more damage than a simple hammer. ** However, they were just as effective as swords, so perhaps the reason why the Hand Axe deals less damage than a Short Sword is that it is simply a low-powered Hand Axe. * Axes were the best tools to chop down trees in ancient and medieval times, which explains why the Hand Axe gathers more resources than a Tool Hammer or a sword. Trivia * In the early stages of , the Hand Axe originally had been nerfed to decrease movement speed. This debuff has since been removed due to other early updates. * The Hand Axe can be upgraded to the Great Axe at age 8. * Ever since the release of Daggers, Axes in the game were mostly considered obsolete and useless. * It kills people just as fast as tool hammer does unless you have a diamond or ruby version. * It has a higher DPS than Polearm. History * 0.68 - Renamed from "Great Axe" to "Hand Axe" due to the addition of the Great Axe. * 0.37 - Sprite change. * 0.28 - Fixed description. * 0.25 - Increased move speed form ??? to 100%. * 0.22 - "Moved Great Axe to Age 2" (Unknown Changes). * 0.19 - Increased damage from ??? to 30. * 0.16 - Now gains experience faster. * 0.15 - Added. Footnotes * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/axe_1.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/axe_1_g.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/axe_1_d.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/axe_1_r.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/axe_e.png Gallery